Rerating usage costs associated with mobile subscribers in a telecommunications network is one potential operation of a telecommunications charging system. For example, consumer telecommunication events that were rated improperly due to various reasons, may be selected and rated again in order to correct the charge accumulated during a first rating. In some cases, rerating may be necessary, for example, in a case where the billing plan of the consumer has been changed retroactively.
Currently, rerating systems fail to adequately handle cases where current billing sessions are active during the rerating process. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.